The present invention relates to an adaptive filter employing an adaptively controlled forgetting factor and an adaptively controlling method of the forgetting factor, which are utilized in an echo canceller using at data transmission and an audio system, in an automatic equalizer for digital data transmission, and also are generally utilized in the identification of unknown systems.